


[podfic] find our way in the dark

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It amazed Gerard that after all this time, there were still things that he didn't know about his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] find our way in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts), [Shine (shinetheway)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [find our way in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771094) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Happy belated birthday to two of my best girls. I love you more than words can say.
> 
> Thanks to akamine_chan for writing the hottest words, for my gorgeous cover and all around technical help. Love you, bb.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:22:13 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/042313/042313.mp3) | **Size:** 21.0 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/042313/042313.m4b) | **Size:** 42.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
